


put me right in my place

by Maniackles



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Patty used to play hockey but Travis never did, Slow Burn, partly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniackles/pseuds/Maniackles
Summary: Nolan didn’t know why he stayed in Philly.  He only played three years in the NHL before taking a forced early retirement and hell he didn’t even play that third year because of his injuries.  Everyone tried to convince him to move back home, settle into a normal, non-hockey playing life.  His mom tried over several late-night phone calls when Nolan was having an early onset quarter-life crisis over what he was going to do with the rest of his life.  His sisters tried over multiple spur of the moment, group face time sessions that he wasn’t able to ignore or avoid.  Even his dad awkwardly tried over poorly written text messages.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	put me right in my place

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of handwaving involved here. Typical warning applies: this is a work of fiction, if you or anyone you know is mentioned here continue at your own risk.

Nolan didn’t know why he stayed in Philly. He only played three years in the NHL before taking a forced early retirement and hell he didn’t even play that third year because of his injuries. Everyone tried to convince him to move back home, settle into a normal, non-hockey playing life. His mom tried over several late-night phone calls when Nolan was having an early onset quarter-life crisis over what he was going to do with the rest of his life. His sisters tried over multiple spur of the moment, group face time sessions that he wasn’t able to ignore or avoid. Even his dad awkwardly tried over poorly written text messages. 

But Nolan wouldn’t listen. Wouldn’t even consider a life outside of Philly. It was home even though he had only been there a few years. It felt more like home than Winnipeg and he couldn’t really put a finger on why. 

It had been two years since his disastrous last season with the Flyers. The year he dealt with doctor after doctor, specialist after specialist, scan after scan. The year he had to give the most painful media interviews answering the same questions over and over. “Nolan, have the headaches gone away?” “Nolan, how are you feeling?” “Nolan, do you think you’ll play again this season?” Questions that he didn’t want to answer because the answers were so painfully obvious. “If the headaches had gone away I’d be playing.” “Feeling okay today but that could change.” “Obviously the plan is to play.” Questions that he couldn’t answer because honestly, who the hell even knew anymore what was going on inside his head (not him). Who knows if he’ll ever play again.

It had been two years and his “headaches” (fuck you reporters, minimizing fucking migraines to fucking headaches) had mostly gone away. He knew the triggers; he knew what to avoid and what would help. And it had been so long since he had a really debilitating migraine that he couldn’t really remember when it was although he could easily check the app on his phone that he used to track them. 

No matter what he tried though he just wasn’t able to get back to playing status. The grueling schedule, the travel, the time zone changes that affected his sleep patterns; all of it was a trigger. Nolan will never forget the day he finally sat down face to face with his agent and Fletch to make the toughest decision he ever had to make. He thanked Fletch for having his back for so long, for helping him get the best care. He kept his voice low and even while he said the words “I’m done. It’s over.” And if Nolan broke down and sobbed in his car in the parking lot when it was all said and done, well that’s just between him and his steering wheel.

He still occasionally talks to his old teammates, thanks mostly to the fact that he still lives with Kevin who wouldn’t let him fold into himself and shut out the world. Kevin also wouldn’t let him move out, at least not at first, saying that he didn’t really want to live alone and that he had the space to spare. But Nolan knew that Kevin felt like he had to fill that big brother role and knew that if Nolan moved out he’d probably have to hire a private investigator just to make sure he was still alive. So Nolan stayed. Tried to pay Kevin rent even though he would never accept it. Settled for learning how to cook and making their meals when Kevin wasn’t on the road.

And Nolan has Claude to thank for his job at the Skate Zone. Well, actually it was Ryanne who made the suggestion and lined it all up, but Nolan’s learned it’s just best to let Claude think he’s the ultimate Captain, even to someone who’s not even on the team anymore. And even though he’s retired now, Claude still makes him come over for dinner at his house once a month and Nolan gave up trying to shirk the invites. He wouldn’t turn down dog time with Charlie and Harvey (Kevin still won’t cave and let Nolan adopt a dog of his own) and Gavin was old enough to actually be fun to be around. He’s just starting to skate and Nolan would be kidding himself if he didn’t love being there to watch Gav’s first time on the ice.

All of this to say is that even though Nolan is 2500 miles away from his family back in Winnipeg he has a life and a found family in Philly. He has Kevin and Claude and Ryanne and the ever rotating cast of Flyers current roster that filters in and out of Kev’s house at any given moment. His life is steady. He has a good job and good friends but that doesn’t stop him from wanting something more, even though he’s not willing to actually go looking for whatever (or whoever) that may be.

~~~

Nolan wakes up Monday morning to the shrill chime of his alarm and groans. He hates Mondays. The only day of the work week that he has to go into the front office of the rink and meet his boss to go over the week’s plans and classes. He goes through his morning routine with no time to spare and walks out to the living room where Kevin is becoming human on the couch with his cup of coffee. Contrary to popular belief, Kev does not just wake up as a literal ray of sunshine. It takes at least two cups of coffee and 20 minutes on the couch just staring at the wall.

“I can make you a cup Pats, if you want” Kevin offers, although he doesn’t move his head to look at Nolan or seem like he’s in any position to move off of the couch.

A deep “Hrmgh” is the only response Nolan offers in return which thankfully after three years of living together Kevin acknowledges as a legitimate ‘thanks but no thanks’.

Nolan gets in his car, starts his morning playlist, and starts the short drive to the Skate Zone. Halfway there while he’s stopped at the longest red light of his life, he notices something new in the strip of little shops and businesses. A coffee shop with a “Grand Opening” sign and a multicolored Open sign hanging in the window. The windows are large, and it looks like a decent place inside and there aren’t many people sitting around that he can see which limits the chance of being recognized and stopped to talk about his former career.

Nolan looks down at the time on the dash and realizes he’s already running a few minutes late so honestly what’s a couple more. He’ll never make it through the morning meeting without some sort of caffeine. The light turns green and he drives up a little ways until he finds open street parking. He quickly swerves into the open parking spot a few shops down, parks his car, and walks towards the coffee shop.

As he walks in, the chime on the door goes off and the barista at the counter lifts his head to look at Nolan who purposely turns his gaze and does not make eye contact. Nolan takes a quick glance around. It’s a small coffee shop but it feels like exactly the type of place in which he’d like to waste time. The dark green door is flanked by two large windows that are lined with reclaimed wood countertops and cushioned stools. There are maybe 6 tall tables with a couple stools at each scattered around the main space along with a couple chairs and a small couch in front of a fireplace that actually has a real fire burning. And at the back there’s a long counter wall where the register and the coffee machines set to the right and some countertop seating to the left. The walls are all exposed brick painted a vintage-looking white with more reclaimed wood shelves that are littered with all kinds of green plants.

The place is not packed but there are a couple women sitting with their heads bent together talking at the plush chairs by the fireplace. A couple business looking men are reading newspapers on stools at the countertop, each holding what looks like handmade coffee cups. At least Nolan thinks he’d never pay money for coffee cups that look like a child made them so he hoped a business wouldn’t either. Nobody looks up or pays any attention to him as Nolan takes in his surroundings while walking back to the counter. 

“Good morning and welcome to The Coffee Mug what can I get for you this wonderful sunshiney morning” Nolan slams his eyes shut, turns his head slightly to the side to take in a deep breath and sighs, loudly. He is definitely not awake enough for this interaction to happen face to face. He regrets not going through his normal drive thru.

“Give me a sec” Nolan glances at the handwritten nametag on the man’s chest. “Travis.”

“No prob, bud. If you have any questions on the menu, fire away but honestly its coffee and its pretty much the same as any other place that serves coffee.” Nolan glances at Travis, trying his best to tone down his glare, and then looks back up at the chalkboard menu on the back wall. It’s in the same loopy handwriting as the nametag on Travis’ chest. 

Nolan can’t help but notice that Travis is attractive. He has a soft smile and his face is still showing off his nice summer tan even though it is now well into October. He’s quite a bit shorter than Nolan but has longish hair that is currently sticking out underneath a backwards snapback. He’s wearing a tight, plain black tshirt and Nolan is very much trying not to notice how it pulls over his toned shoulders and chest. Even though vertically he’s different than Nolan, he’s just as built and looks solid as hell. Nolan can even see a bit of a tattoo peeking out on one bicep although he can’t really make out what it is. 

“Is this place yours?” he asks, trying to distract himself from staring too long at Travis’ arms, feeling his cheeks coloring and knowing it’ll give him away. 

“Sure is! Just opened her up at the beginning of the month. Spent the past 3 years managing a little shop on the other side of town but decided to venture out on my own. Caffeinate this side of Philly one soul at a time.” Nolan just stares at Travis. It’s 7:30 in the morning and he doesn’t understand how someone can put that many words together this early but then remembers where he is.

Nolan lets a handful of seconds pass by as he looks over the menu above the counter.

“Just make me your favorite drink but make it the biggest size you got.”

“You got it, bud,” Travis beams like he’s just been told the best news possible. “Hot or iced?”

“Definitely iced.” Nolan replies, wanting to make a witty joke about iced coffee being the drink of choice for any good bisexual person but it’s still too early for him to put out that many words at once and, he realizes, he doesn’t actually know this person well enough to make those kind of jokes.

Travis rings up the drink and Nolan swipes his card on the iPad that Travis tilts his direction. Travis then gets busy making the mystery drink while Nolan checks his phone. He’ll only be a little late but honestly his boss will probably prefer him to be late than half asleep and un-caffeinated.

“So where are you headed to this beautiful morning?” Travis asks without looking up from the espresso machine.

“Work.” Nolan deadpans while trying to not stare at Travis’ arms making his drink (he’s definitely staring).

“Wow, fascinating answer. I feel like I know so much now,” Travis smiles. “Not a morning person, I take it?”

“I will be, once I get that coffee in me.”

“Hate to break it to you but I’m pretty sure to be a morning person you have to wake up ready to go. You can’t rely on coffee to do the heavy lifting.” Nolan just stares at Travis as he snaps a lid on the to go cup filled to the brim.

“Well lucky for you it’s ready to go. This is my favorite to have on days like today where I’m not really feeling the whole ‘small talk with customers’ thing.”

Nolan squints his eyes at Travis while he takes the drink from the counter. “This is you not wanting to talk? You basically haven’t stopped since I walked in.”

Travis huffs a laugh and just shakes his head and Nolan feels his cheeks pink again. _It’s too early for all of this_ , he thinks to himself.

Nolan takes a sip of the coffee drink that Travis made and would be embarrassed about the pleased face he was making if he wasn’t distracted by how good the coffee was. It tastes like a cinnamon roll had a baby with a coffee. It was probably the best iced coffee he’d ever had, although he wasn’t going to give Travis the satisfaction of telling him that. When he opens his eyes and glances at the cup in his hand he notices his name written in that same loopy handwriting as the menu and Travis’ nametag.

“Are you just like really good at guessing people’s names or do I need to be worried?” he asks as he forces himself to make eye contact with Travis.

“Bold of you to assume that I’m smart enough to make that guess,” Travis says with a crooked smile as he winks and hands Nolan the receipt for his coffee. Nolan chooses ignore the wink and instead looks at the piece of paper to see his name printed out underneath the total. Technology really is something.

“Thanks,” Nolan mumbles as he stuffs a couple crumpled bills into the tip jar and turns to leave. 

“Have an amazingly fantastic day Nolan! Come back anytime!” He doesn’t have to look back to picture the smile on Travis’ face. He can hear it in his voice. He throws up his hand for a quick wave and keeps walking, the door jingling again as he leaves. 

Nolan breathes a sigh of relief as he walks back to his car trying not to think much about the interaction that just took place. Just a local business owner trying to make nice with a patron, nothing more. Although that doesn’t explain the weird flipping sensation happening in his stomach or the fact that his cheeks are definitely redder than what anyone would consider normal. 

Nolan gets back into his car and as he’s placing the coffee cup in the center cupholder, he notices there’s more writing on the cup that’s in the same handwriting as his name. He turns the cup so he can get a good look.

**“What’s a cow’s favorite food? Moo-dles!”**

Nolan sits the cup down and pushes his fingers against his closed eyes and tries to not feel something almost like fondness about the attractive, chatty barista writing a terrible joke on his coffee cup. He starts the car, turns up his playlist and tries his hardest not to think about anything except his drive to work.

~~~

Nolan makes it to work only 8 minutes late which he thinks is actually pretty respectable for a Monday. He throws his bag into the locker room and makes his way to the conference room, still nursing his cinnamon-y iced coffee. He thinks that he probably should have asked Travis what was actually in it as there is no way he can actually go back into The Coffee Mug and see Travis’ face ever again. 

He nods at Tracy and Laine who are already sitting down and plops himself down in one of the chairs. He sips at his coffee until the rest of the staff filters in. Eventually Rob, his boss, comes in and throws himself into the open chair to Nolan’s left.

“Mornin’ Pats. That doesn’t look like your drink from the usual place. Where’d ya go this time?” Rob was another morning person who was nosy as hell. Nolan quickly used his hands to cover the joke scrawled on the side of the cup. No way is he able to deal with that right now.

“Uh think it was called something Mug. Some new place over by my place,” Nolan keeps his face locked on his cup, purposely not looking at him, hoping he’ll just leave it at that and just start the meeting. But of course he doesn’t.

“Pats! Do you think if you opened a coffee shop you could call it The Mean Mug? Perfect name for the grumpiest man on the planet, right?” Rob might be Nolan’s boss, but they’ve known each other for years, long before Nolan took this job. So he has no qualms about giving Rob a friendly, but firm, punch to the arm. Luckily Rob takes that as his cue to start the Monday meeting.

The rest of the day goes pretty much like every other Monday since Nolan started this job. After the meeting is his first class. His favorite class. The Junior Lady Flyers class. A group of girls in the 8-12 age range. He loves getting to start his week off with them. They’re old enough that they have the basics of skating down unlike his munchkins class later in the afternoon. So he gets to do more complex skills and drills with them.

Nolan is already in his skates on the bench finishing off his coffee when the girls start to filter out onto the ice. Lucky for him the coffee has started to kick in and he’s feeling more like his normal self. _He’ll never be as chipper as Travis_ , he thinks to himself and then shakes his head. He can’t figure out why he’s still thinking about some random barista in a random café that he’s only met once.

“Coach Patty! Look at what I learned over the weekend,” one of the girls, Anna, shouts as she glides out onto the ice. He watches her as she shows off some edgework that they had been working on for the last week or so.

“That’s great Anna!”

“Coach Patty, why does your coffee cup have writing all over it?” Sara asks. Nolan feels his cheeks color again. Too many damned times for one morning. He quickly grabs the cup and covers the cow joke. 

“Get through this entire session with no arguing and I’ll tell you at the end, okay?” Bargaining with his students has been one of his strong skills. Probably a result of growing up as the middle child.

The girls groan but eventually they get their session started. By the end the girls, and Nolan, are all pink cheeked from the lesson he decided to work on with them. They are all on the bench going over their “homework” for the week. More edgework, things they can do on their own.

Nolan thinks that they’ve forgotten about his coffee cup but he should know better with this group of girls. They don’t forget anything.

“Coach Patty, no one argued with you today about the drills and you said if we did that you’d tell us what was on your cup!” 

“Okay, okay. It was just a joke. What’s a cow’s favorite food?”

He’s met with blank stares from the girls. One says “grass, duh” and the rest stay silent, waiting on him to deliver the punchline.

“Moo-dles.”

A second ticks by and Nolan is surrounded by the sound of giggling girls. Of course they’d find Travis’ stupid joke hilarious. He tries not to think about Travis again as he dismisses the girls for the day and gets ready to take his lunch break. But he can feel his lips pulling into that small smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the story is mapped out so I'll update as I finish the chapters. I'll also update rating/tags as the story moves along.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @pattyrosyteeks


End file.
